Darkness of the other world
by Snake-of-the-darkness
Summary: slash!


Darkness of the other World

( Can you feel the magic mighty in the eye´s of the Snakekind ?)

Autor: Snakeofthedarkness

Mail: Snakeofthedarknessgmx.de

Genre: Slash, Drama, Fantasy, Dark-Harry, Shonen ai

Art: Harry Potter

Widmung: Sinia, Tolotos, Druhle, Jazar, Dhana

Beta; Sinia

**1. Kapitel : **

**Destiny of Harry is the End of power by Dumbledore**

Schwärze...

Das sah er schon seit Wochen, es wollte kein Licht erscheinen in seiner leeren Welt.

Seit er gesehen hatte wie Sirius gestorben war, waren seinen Augen fast schwarz geworden, er hatte keinen Glanz mehr in ihnen, man könnte meinen das er vergessen hatte zu leben.

Er aß sehr unregelmäßig, wenn überhaupt und weder Ron Weasley noch Hermine Granger kamen zu ihm durch.

Harry Potter , Dumbledores Goldjunge lebte in seiner eigenen Welt, deren Ablauf darin bestand am Tag im Unterricht zu sitzen, also mit dem Körper anwesend zu sein, aber seine Seele schien er verloren haben.

In der schwärze seiner Gabe.

Nachts suchte er instinktiv Schutz auf dem Astronomieturm und sah oft wie Snape im Wald verschwand und wieder hervortrat oder gleich darauf zusammenbrach weil sein Meister - Lord Voldemort - ihn wieder gefoltert hatte.

Weil er mal wieder keine neuen Erkenntnisse im Fall Potter und Phönix Orden gebracht hatte.

Heute war wieder ein solcher Tag.

Snape lag zusammengekrümmt auf den Ländereien der Schule und bewegte sich nicht.

Also war es mal wieder Zeit das Harry ihn half, so wie jedes Mal, wenn er in solchen Schwierigkeiten steckte.

Wieso das wusste er selber nicht.

Auf leisen Sohlen schlich er durch das Schloss zu Eingangsportal, schob es mit aller Kraft die ihm noch blieb, in seinen geschwächten Zustand, auf.

Spürte das feuchte Gras an seinen Beine endlang streichen, die Nacht war die einzige Zeit in der er aus seiner Trance zu erwachen schien.

Am Tag jedoch war es nicht möglich so zu sein, ständig versuchten sie ihm zu helfen, wo er doch gar keine Hilfe brauchte, nicht von ihnen.

Er erreichte den Rand des verbotenen Waldes.

Snape lag etwa drei Schritte von ihm entfernt, er hob seinen Zauberstab, was nicht sehr oft zustande kam, und Murmelte:

„ Wingardium Leviosa " , warf dann seinen Tarnumhang über den bewusstlosen Mann .

Mit seinen Stab dirigierte sie seinen Patienten von den Ländereien , in das Schloss , verschloss das Portal wieder , diesmal mit Magie , schritt langsam und bedacht in die Kerker , brachte sich und den schwebenden Professor vor seiner Bürotür zu stehen .

Testend streckte er die Hand aus und siehe, da die Tür ließ sich wie sonst auch immer öffnen.

Harry nahm den Umhang vom Körper des Bewusstlosen Mannes.

So konnte er ihn besser dirigieren ohne ihm Schaden zuzufügen.

Er wandte sich der Tür rechts von ihm zu, dieses war as Schlafgemach des Tränkemeisters, er ließ ihn auf das Bett schweben.

Entließ ihn dann aus seinen Bann, breitete dann die Decke über den kalte Körper aus.

Er selber entfachte mit dem Spruch

„ Incendio " , ein Feuer im großen Kamin , es war kalt in dem privaten Raum seines Lehrers , doch er spürte diese Kälte schon lange nicht mehr .

Die Verbände an seinen Armen zeugten davon, dass er mal wieder einen seiner Anfälle gehabt hatte, man könnte meinen, dass es nicht weh tut, ihm tat es auch nicht weh.

Wenn er die kalte Klinge des Taschenmessers spürte das ihn Sirius vor seinem Tod geschenkt hatte.

Unbemerkt liefen Tränen über das Gesicht des blassen Jungen.

Schützend zog er die Knie an seinen schmächtigen Körper als könne er sich dadurch vor dem was er sah beschützen , doch es wollte nicht so recht klappen , also starrte er in das warme lodernde Feuer das er im Kamin entzündet hatte , so vergingen die restlichen Stunden bis die Sonne mit der Nacht um die Vorherrschaft anzukämpfen begann .

Langsam besann sich Severus wieder in die Gegenwart zurück, er spürte etwas Weiches unter sich und es war angenehm warm hier...

Aber halt das konnte gar nicht sein, er war doch eben erst zurückgekommen der Lord war mal wieder ausgerastet, da keiner seiner Diener die erwünschten Ergebnisse gebracht hatte, wie konnte es draußen weich und warm sein?

Das war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass ihm das passiert war, er konnte sich nie daran erinnern in das Schloss gegangen zu sein, so was verhextes aber auch!

Da konnte man ja glatt verrückt werden!

Er versuchte sogleich aufzustehen, doch sein Körper schien dazu noch nicht in der Lage zu sein, denn er stöhnte vor Schmerz gequält auf.

„ Sie sollten noch liegen bleiben , es ist nicht gut wenn sie sich überanstrengen .

Das sie jetzt überhaupt schon wach sind ist ein Wunder.

Onkelchen hatte wieder mal schlechte Laune ...", diese Stimme schien leise vom Kamin herzukommen.

Severus sah nur schwarze zottelige Haare und schien zu spüren wenn er da vor sich hatte, es konnte ja nur Harry sein, denn wer sollte sonst wissen, das Voldemort schlechte Laune hatte und ihn sehr zugesetzt hatte.

„ Was machst du hier, Potter?", schwach erklang die Stimme des Giftmischers vom Bett her.

„ Gute Frage, was mache ich hier?

Ich weiß es nicht...

Vielleicht sehe ich auch nur wieder Gespenster, ohh ich muss los, das Frühstück beginnt in einer halben Stunde."

Er zog als Antwort eine kleine Phiole aus der Manteltasche, die Flüssigkeit schimmerte silbern. Harry hatte sie immer bei sich wenn er nachts unterwegs war.

Es war eine besondere Art von Stärkungstrank, er regenerierte den Körper schneller als normale Tränke.

„ Das sollten sie nehmen, und noch etwas schlafen, dann sind sie in ein oder zwei Tagen wieder in Ordnung.

Seien sie froh, dass sie noch leben, er hat ziemlich gewütet diesmal. ", genauso leise wie sein erster Satz sprach er diese Sätze aus, und stellte gleichzeitig das Flakon auf dem Nachtisch ab.

Dann überlegte er, er hatte einen Schatz, diesen Hütete er wie nichts anderes in seinem Leben, Sirius hatte ihm diese Kette und den passenden Ring zu seinem Geburtstag geschenkt.

Er sagte damals, er sollte die Kette jemanden geben der sie brauchte, den Kette und Ring waren, miteinander Verbunden und wenn Gefahr drohte konnte Harry dieser Person folgen, egal wo sich die Person auch aufhielt.

Dann zog er doch entschlossen, die feingliedrige Kette mit dem Schlangenanhänger aus der Tasche und schmiss sie dem verdutzten Lehrer auf das Bett.

Dieser wusste nicht wie er im ersten Moment reagieren sollte, aber Harry nahm ihm diese Endscheidung ab.

Ein leichter Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab und die Kette hing am Hals der gewünschten Person.

" Versuchen sie erst gar nicht sie abmachen zu wollen , dass kann nur ich , denn ich habe sie angelegt . Sollte Onkelchen wieder einen seiner Wutausbruche haben , bin ich dabei und werde mein Schicksal erfühlen ... Der letzte große Kampf wird beginnen .. Entweder tötet er mich oder ich ihn ... Wir werden sehen ...Ruhen sie sich aus und kein Wort zu Dumbledore darüber ! " , alles was Harry zu sagen hatte war tonlos und schien ihm nicht wirklich klar zu sein , aber er machte dennoch den Eindruck das er keine Angst hatte , sich seinem Schicksal zu stellen . Harry verließ die Räumlichkeiten des Lehrers und den kerker , und ging geradewegs in die Große Halle man bis jetzt nur Frühaufsteher wie Hermine Granger oder Draco Malfoy antraf . Hedwig setzte sich auf seine Schulter als er sich gesetzt hatte , und kabberte ihm zutraulich am Ohr herum , was Harry dazu veranlasste sie zu streicheln . Wie jeden morgen trank Harry einen Becher Tee und schien danach prombt ihn seine Trance zurückzufallen . Was an diesen und den nächsten beiden Tagen geschah wusste der Junge nicht , er wachte erst auf als es auf Mitternacht zuging und der letzte Schüler im Bett war . Mit zittriger Hand schnappte er sich seinen Umhang und schlich auf den Turm , er liebte es dort zu sein , die Macht die von ihm Ausging war einfach unbeschreiblich , er setzte sich auf das steinernde Geländer des Turms und ließ die Beine baumeln , das tat er in letzter Zeit öffters , es gefiel ihm mit der Angst die in ihm wohnte zu spielen . Etwas schien , die angenehme Nacht zu stören das wusste Harry er spürte wie ihn jemand beobachte , seine Sinne waren schärfer geworden seine Magie stärker trotz der schlechten körperlichen Verfassung , die Blockaden die Dumbledore benutzt hatte um ihn gefügig zu machen , waren schon lange gebrochen . " Derjenige der mich so großzügig anstarrt möge doch bitte , zu dieser späte Stunde sich zeigen oder seinen Tarnumhang abnehmen . " , zischte der schwarzhaarige Schüler in die Dunkelheit .

Es dauerte lange , den Severus schien mit sich zu kämpfen , aber dann doch geschah , dass worum er gebeten hatten , man konnte hören wie die Person die sich noch auf dem Turm aufhielt den Umhang abstreifte und sich ihm näherte . Harry wusste instinktiv das es Snape war , denn alle anderen hätten ihn bei Dumbledore oder Filch gemeldet .

" Was wollen sie hier , Professor Snape ? Sollten sie sich nicht lieber ausruhen ? Onkelchen wird sie bald wieder rufen , und da sollten sie bei Kräften sein . " , uninteressiert schien Harry an diesem Gespräch zu sein . Snape starrte an ihm vorbei in die Dunkelheit , und ein echtes lächeln schlich sich auf seine sonst so kalten Züge . " Es wird für mich kein nächstes Mal geben , Mr. Potter . Der dunkle Lord bestraft sofort er weiß das ich auf zwei Seiten spiele . Beim nächsten Mal wird er mich umbringen . " , diese Stimme , war Harry völlig fremd , sie klang nicht wie der Giftmischer den er kannte sondern wie eine Person , die darauf vorbereitet war zu sterben , Dumbledore war ein Narr , wenn er seinen besten Mann ins Feuer gehen lässt .

" Dumbledore , will sie Tot sehen , Giftmischer . Genauso wie mich ich funktioniere nicht mehr als sein Goldjunge und nun bin ich genauso überflüssig wie sie auch , da haben wir beide ja einmal etwas gemeinsam , mal was neues . " , man konnte die falsche fröhlichkeit des sechzehnjährigen förmlich sehen . Severus trat leise an den Jungen heran , als dieser sich vom Rand abstieß und ein paar Sekunde in der Luft schwebte bevor er fiel , er selbst schien das gar nicht mitzubekommen , doch Sev reagierte instinktiv , er streckte seine Arme aus und hielt den Jungen fest , wurde dabei aber nach vorne gerissen , beide fielen über die Brüstung in die Schwärze hinab , keiner der ebiden sah das blitzende paar silberner Augen , die Dumbledore darrstellten , er hatte den Alarm abgeschaltet denn er wollte die beiden aus dem Weg haben und das hatte er ja nun geschafft , dachte er sich zumindestens . Doch das Schicksal sah das anderst , es wollte den beiden eine Chance einräumen zu leben , zu kämpfen und die Liebe ihres Lebens zu finden , so wie es die Prophezeihung besagt .

Vor den beiden fallenden , öffnete sich schier aus dem nichts ein Tor , oder mehr ein Strudel , Severus der nichts gutes ahnten schnappte sich Harry und drückte ihn ganz nah an seinen Körper . Harry dachte darüber nach wie lang es her war das er das letzte Mal jemanden so nah war ... sehr lange seit Sirius tot , niemanden mehr und nun nahm sich der Lehrer den er eigentlich am meisten hasste dieses Recht heraus , ohne ihn zu fragen

. Schnell und dafür ziemlich weich und warm tauchten sie in den Tunnel ein , Harry schien zu wissen wohin es ging , denn er befreiten sich von Sev´s Umarmung und zog ihn in die gewünschte Richtung , es dauerte fast schon Stunden so kam es den anderen vor bis die ein weiteres Tor , landeten nicht gerade zart auf dem Fussboden , in einer überdimensionalen Halle , Severus hatte keine Ahnung wo sie hier waren , doch der Jüngere schien da mehr zu wissen als er selber . " Wo sind wir hier , Harry ? " , sprach er den anderen an ohne zu bemerken das er ihn beim Vornamen nannte . Harry musterte seine Umgebung genau , dann huschte das erste ehrliche lächeln über sein Gesicht . " Wir sind in ´ Ethernaki , ich habe es oft ´gesehen ´ in meinen Träumen oder Visionen . Das es wirklich exestiert hätte ich nie gedacht ! Dann müsste es hier auch den Jungen aus meinem Träumen hier sein . " , Harry überlegte was er in seinem Traum getan hatte so das der Junge erschien . Severus dagegen verstand nur Bahnhof , aber das war nicht wichtig jetzt , denn Harry schien zu wissen was er zu tun hatte .

" Erhöret den Herrn ,

den Ruf des Schlangenkindes ,

zu erhören .

In meinen Träumen halt ich sie umschlungen ,

Engel , Geliebte , Mutter .

Und in meinen Träumen küsse ich ihre Lippen ,

Mätresse , Muse , Tochter .

Sie schenkte mir das Leben ,

Ich schenkte ihr den Tod ,

Meine schöne Marquise .

Und auf der Straße des Teufels wandeln wir ,

Wie zwei Waisenkinder Hand in Hand .

Und hört sie meine Gesänge heute nacht

Von Königen und Königinnen und von alter Weisheit ?

Von Leid und gebrochenen Schwur ?

Oder erklimmt sie ferne Pfade ,

Wo Wort und Lied sie nicht erreichen ?

Komm zurück zu mir , meine Gabrielle ,

Meine schöne Marquise ,

Das Schloss verfallen auf dem Hügel ,

Das Dorf verloren unterm Schnee ,

Doch mein bist Du in Ewigkeit

Joan de Arc ,

jetzt da die Zeit reif ,

wirst du erscheinen um uns zu leuchten

den Weg des neuen Zeitalters .

Alle Geheimnisse werden getilgt ,

durch die Macht der Finsternis ,

Kinder der Finsternis ,

erwachet ,

zu einem Neuen ,

Tanz der Finsternis . "

Es schien mehr ein Singsang zu sein als eine Prophezeihung . Snape war so sprachlos das er vergass seinen Mund wieder zu schließen , so etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt , er hatte es schon gelesen das es so etwas gab aber so richtig geglaubt hatte er das nie , was ihn aber am meisten erstaunte war das Harry das alles schon einmal erlebt zu haben schien . Sekunden vergingen nach dieser Prophezeihung , ein Lichtstrahl erhellte die heiligen Halle der ´Alten Welt , aus diesen Strahl erwachte leben , ein Körper formte sich aus der Energie , die das Phänomen freigesetzt hatte . Man sah einen Mann oder halt nein es war gar kein Mensch , was die beiden dort sahen , es war ein Dunkel Elf , er schien noch unbekleidet , denn man konnte seine schneeweise Haut aus dieser Entfernung sehr genau erkennen . Mit einer Handbewegung begannen sich Fäden um den schlanken Körper zu schlingen , sie bildeten nach und nach , das traditionelle Gewand der Dunkel Elfen aus dem 16. Jahrhundert . Man fand diese Art nur noch sehr selten in der Realität aus der Harry und Severus stammen , man jagte sie wie Tiere , hielt sie für gefährlich , doch das waren sie nicht man sagt das erst ihre Erfahrung sie gefährlich macht , so etwas kam bei Dumbledore häufig vor , wenn ein mitglied aus einer familie ein Schwarz Magier war , so löschte er die ganze Familie aus , auch wenn die anderen damit nichts zu tun haben .

" Ahh , unser Nächtlicher Besucher erscheint einmal direkt hier in den Heiligen Hallen der Schlangen . Ihr fragt euch sicher , warum ihr hier seid ? Nun das ist eigentlich ganz einfach , unser Spion hat uns berichtet da eine Person euch beide beseitigen will , und zwar ein bewisser Albus Dumbledore . Er hat beobachtet wie du , Harry , besprungen bist , und der anderer nach dir gegriffen hat , er hat absichtlich das Alarmsystem ausgeschlatet , er wollte das ihr beide dort unten sterbt . Aber er hat seine Rechnung ohne das Schicksal´ gemacht . Harry um ehrlich zu sein ist deine Seelische Gesundheit stark angeschlagen , und so müssen wir erst warten bis du wieder hundertprozentig einsatzfähig bist , denn wir wollen , wie du ja schon weißt , dir ein paar Dinge aus unserer Trickkiste beibrinegn , und das erfordert viel Konzentration deinerseits . Wir müssen aber erst die Barrieren die dir dieser Bastard eingepflanzt hat lösen , damit wir deine volle Schwarz Magische Begabung nutzen können . Wir haben ja beim letzten mal als du hier warst besprochen das die Potters nicht deine Leiblichen Eltern sind und nun gilt heraus zu finden wer es ist , und ob diese Personen noch Leben . Ich habe einen Verdacht , wenn sich durch ds lösen der Barrieren herausstellt das du schwarzes Elfen und Vampierblut besitzt , brauchen wir nicht lange zu suchen , denn dann gibt es nur eine Person , die in Fage kommen , nein halt es sind dann ja zwei Personen . Ich kann nur sagen , das du ihn kennst , zwar nicht gerade schöne Erinnerungen an ihn hast , aber er wird zu dir stehen wenn er weiß , das du noch lebst . ", erklärte der unbekannte den Harry Joan de Arc genannt hatte .

Der Giftmischer wurde bei jeden Wort das Joan über seiner Verdacht aussprach , immer blasser , im kammen Bilder wieder hoch aus seiner Zeit , in der er gerade Todesser geworden war und eine Affäre mit den Dunklen Lord gehabt hatte . Tom wusste von dem kind und gab sein einverständnis das Severus es austragen durfte , es sollte danach aber in eine andere Familie gehen , denn niemand durfte wissen , das der dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf einen Erben hatte . Durch einen Unglüklichen Zufall , löschte Dumbledore die Pflegefamilie aus und beide er und Tom dachte das der Junge dabei auch getötet wurde , aber was sie nicht wusste der alte Mann hatte den Säugling mitgenommen und den Potters untergeschoben ohne ihnen zu sagen , wenn sie da aufnahmen . Und Severus Snape hatte im moment das dumme Gefühl , das er hier seinen Sohn vor sich hatte , die Barrieren von denen der Elf gesprochen hatte , schienen sein Aussehen zu verfälschen , das würde erklären warum er als Vater noch keine Merkmale von sich der Tom bei dem Jungen gefunden hatte . Joan schien zu bemerken das Snape in seinen Erinnerungen wühlte und er lächelte als er sah das der andere allmählich zu begreifen schien das er seinen Sohn hier vor seiner Nase stehen hatte und das ganze drei Jahre , ohne auch nur Ansatzweise zu ahnen , das er SEIN Sohn sein KÖNNTE . Ja schon , er hatte oft darüber Nachgedacht , wie er wohl Aussehen könnte , was für einen Charakter haben könnte und so weiter , aber er hatte nie daran geglaubt ihn wieder zu sehen , er war für den Dunklen lord ein Spiel gewesen nicht mehr und nicht weniger , man wusste nichteinmal ob er den Kleinen als Erbe akzeptieren würde , dass stand noch in den Sternen . Aber er war ein geborener Vampier aus einer reinblütigen Familie und Tom Verlost - Marvolo - Riddle war ein Elf und zwar ein Dunkel Elf , aber er besass aber auch Vampirgene von seits seiner Mutter die ja ein direkter Nachfahre von Salazar Slytherin war .

" Das heißt , du kennst alles was damals passiert ist ? Also ist es doch kein Zufall , dass ich hier bin oder Joan ? Es war Prophezeit bevor alles andere Leben auf dieser verfluchten Erde begann sich zu entwickeln ... " , seufzent sprach er den letzten Satz mehr zu sich als zu den anderen Anwesenden . harry schien nichts von dem zu verstehen , was Severus da sagen wollte , aber er sah das Joan auf diese Festellung lächelte , also schien das was er gemeint hatte , ja zu stimmen .

" Severus Saphier Snape hast du jemals daran gezweifelt , dass wir hier in Ethanaki nicht alles mitbekommen ! Hör mir zu Giftmischer er ist das Schlangenkind , das das Schicksal erwählt hat , daran gibt es nichts mehr zu drehen . Du wirst ihm so einiges Erklären müssen , dass kannst du jetzt schon machen , wenn die Barrieren zerstört sind , haben wir keine Zeit mehr dazu . Harry muss Lernen sehr schnell lernen , seine neuen Fähigkeiten zu nutzen , sie zu beherrschen , ihm fehlt sehr viel Praktischer Unterricht , du wirst es fortführen wenn ihr in euerer Welt zurück seit , ich kann die Fähigkeiten , die er verbirgt nur erwecken , denn Rest überlass ich euch

großzügig . Und merke dir eins , Wir sind die Zukunft , wir wissen und sehen alles . Was meinst hat das Kind gerettent als es noch nicht geboren war ? Wir sahen eure Not und manipulierten ihn , es hätte auch schief gehen können , also mach das beste daraus ... ", erklärte er dema nderen seine Lage .

Alle schwiegen sich an , es dauerte fast zehn Minuten bis Joan sich nocheinmal an Severus wandte weil er merkte das den Vampir Sorgen wegen des anderen Vaters plagten . " Mach dir keine Sorgen , er wird ihn akzepzieren und lieben , darauf kannst du dich verlassen . Wenn nicht , wird ihm das Schicksal´mal sie Reviten lesen ... " , so ließ er die Sorgen des Vaters sich in Luft auflösen . Joan de Arc drehte sich auf dem Absatz und wartete darauf das die beiden ihm folgen würden , was sie auch machten , alle drei gingen einen goldenen Gang entlang , bis Joan vor einer Schwarz - grünen Tür anhielt , er wies mit der Hand auf die Tür , und öffnete sich wie durch Zauberhand . " Ihr habt Zeit bis Morgen früh um zehn Uhr dann werde ich versuchen Harry zu helfen . Du solltest bis dahin alles mit dem Jungen klären was du weißt . " , das war das letzte was der Elf zu ihnen sagte bevor er ging .Harry betrat den Raum als erstes , und fing an ihn zu untersuchen , konnte aber nichts ungewöhnliches festellen oder halt etwas was ihn hätte interessieren können . Dann drehte er sich zu seinem Tränkelehrer um und sah ihn als verlange er eine Antwort , es waren Tom Verlost - Marvolo - Riddles Augen , da war sich der Giftmischer sicher , denn diese Augen hatte das Gewisse etwas , was ihn so interessierte .

Man konnte meinen , dass Harry schon ahnte was hier vor sich ging , obwohl Severus noch nichts zu dieser Prickelnden Lage gesagt hatte . " Was meinte Joan , damit SIE können mir sagen was hier vor sich geht ? Was haben Sie mit der Veränderung zu tun die ich durch machen werde wenn ich diese Verdammten Barrieren los bin ? " , man konnte in seinen AUgen lesen , das er es ehrlich nicht wusste und der andere konnte sich denken das es den Kleinen schocken würde wenn er hörte , dass der Lehrer den er am meisten hasste sein Vater war und der andere gleich sein Erzfeind Nummer eins , noch dazu , dass konnte nicht gut gehen . Harry schien es zu langweilig zu sein , er zog ein kleines Büchlein aus der Tasche und zauberte sich eine feder und Tinte herbei , und schrieb weiter an seinem kleinen Band .

**adiemusNiemals**

Ariadiemus lateNiemals verborgen  
Ariadiemus daNiemals geben  
Ariadinatus lata aduaNiemals zu trauen dem Mann des Lichts

Aravane tue vate Du Wahrsager der Schatten  
Aravane tue vate lateaDu Wahrsager der dunklen Schatten

Anamana coolareweSchlange des Lichts  
Anamana coola raSchlange der Dunkelheit  
Anamana coola rawe akalaViele Farben hat die Schlange

Anamana coola rawe akala Schatten und Licht  
Aya doo aya Stehts eins zu sein scheinen

**First of Autumn**

Out of morning and into midnight,  
Through the sunrise and under moonlight.  
Isobella, oh!  
Isobella, dream of me.  
Everything that comes from day  
Comes into the heart to stay.  
Love is in your name each day.  
In the moment you come before me,  
In that moment I see you only  
Isobella, oh!  
Isobella, dream of me.

**Tears on my heart**

How beatyful the day and night ;

the earth is singing in the wind ,

the voice rise and touch the sky

telling all the sighs fall down ,

and from the skies sighs fall down on me .

And when i move away from view

my voice is singing in the wind ,

it rises up to touch the sky

telling all that ibelieve in ,

and from the night earth shall sing ,

and from the night earth shall sing ,  
and from the night earth shall sing again .

**one by one**

Here am I

yet another goodbye !

he says adios , says adios ,

and do you know why

she wont break down and cry ?

- he says adios , says adios , Goodbye !

One by one my leaves fall .

One bye one my tales are told .

It´s no lie

she is yearning to fly .

he says adios , says adios ,

and now you know why

he´s a reason to sigh

- he says adios , says adios , Goodbye !

One by one my leaves fall .

One bye one my tales are told .

My , oh my !He was aiming too high .

he says adios , says adios ,

and now you know why

- he says adios , says adios , Goodbye !

No Goodbyes

for love brightens their eyes .

Don´t say adios , say adios ,

and do you know why

ther´s a love that don´t die ?

- Don´t say adios , say adios ,

- Don´t say adios , say adios ,

- Don´t say adios , say adios ,

**flora´s secret**

Lovers in the long grass

look above them

only they can see

where the clouds are going

only to discover

dust and sunlight

ever make the sky so blue

Afternoon is lazy

river flowing

all around the sounds

moving closer to them

telling them the story

told by flora

dreams they never knew

Silver willowa

tears from Persia

those who come

from a far-off island

Winter

Alle diese Sätze beschrieben in irgenteinen Sinn das Lebend das Harry führte , oder besser nicht mehr führen wollte. Oder es wurde auch viele harmonische Begebenheiten gelesen , wie Sev fand sehr schöne Gedichte die alle aus Harrys Feder stammen :

In meinen Träumen halt ich sie umschlungen ,

Engel , Geliebte , Mutter .

Und in meinen Träumen küsse ich ihre Lippen ,

Mätresse , Muse , Tochter .

Sie schenkte mir das Leben ,

Ich schenkte ihr den Tod ,

Meine schöne Marquise .

Und auf der Straße des Teufels wandeln wir ,

Wie zwei Waisenkinder Hand in Hand .

Und hört sie meine Gesänge heute nacht

Von Könign und Königinnen und von alter Weisheit ?

Von Leid und gebrochenen Schwur ?

Oder erklimmt sie ferne Pfade ,

Wo Wort und Lied sie nicht erreichen ?

Komm zurück zu mir , meine Gabrielle , Meine schöne Marquise ,

Das Schloss verfallen auf dem Hügel ,

Das Dorf verloren unterm Schnee ,

Doch mein bist Du in Ewigkeit .

**Akascha ! Enkil !**

**Wahrt eure Geheimnisse , **

**Wahrt eure Stille . **

**Ein größeres Geschenk ist das als die Wahrheit .**

Mutter und Vater .

Wahrt euer Schweigen ,

Wahrt eure Geheimnisse ,

Aber ihr , die ihr klingende Kehlen habt ,

Singet mein Lied .

Söhne und Töchter ,

Kinder der Finsternis ,

Erhebt eure Stimmen ,

Laßt den Chor erschallen

Bis hinauf zum Firnament .

Kommet zuhauf ,

Brüder und Schwestern ,

Kommet zu mir .

Sev riss die Augen auf und starrte Ungläubig auf die Letzten drei Gedichte die er eben gelesen hatte .

" Harry , woher kennst du diesen Text ? ", fragend blickte er in grasgrüne Augen . Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und Antwortete : " Habe ich in meinen Träumen gesehen , ich würde sagend das das Prophezeihungen sind , aber wofür weiß ich selber nicht . " , das war eine sehr eindeutige Antwort .

Sev kannte sie sehr gut den es waren Inschriften die man im Schwarzen Palastdem Hauptquartier von Tom fand , woher kannte also ein sechzehnjähriger Schüler der noch nie da gewesen war diese Inschriften ? Darauf wusste der Zaubertrankprofessor keine Antwort , aber er konnte sich denken , das Harry diesen Ort oft in seiner Trance , in die er am Tag verfiel , besucht hatte . Sehr oft sogar , den diese Zeilen stimmten perfekt mit dem Orginal überein .

Voldemort schlich durch das Gebäude und bestrafte jeden Todesser den er traf mit einem Crucius , denn er hatte ja auch allen Grund dazu , er hatte den Giftmischer zu sich gerufen und er hielt es nicht für nötig hier zu erscheinen . Manchmal wenn er sich versuchte zu entspannen , dachte er an alte Zeiten , an die Zeiten als Severus Snape sein Geliebter war , naiv und verliebt könnte man meinen war er , doch er vergass das der Junge Mann von damals genau wusste worauf er sich da eingelassen hatte .

" My Lord , bitte , ich habe eine wichtige Nachricht für euch , sie betrifft Snape !" winselte ein kleiner , verängstigter Todesser vor ihm . Voldemort betrachtete ihn mit einem eisblick der jeden dazu gebracht hätte , dass weite zu suchen , doch dieser schien sehr hartnäckig zu sein .

" Sprich ! Aber mach schnell ! Meine Gedult ist nicht die beste ! " , zischte der dunkle Lord leise und sehr gefährlich . Der andere zuckte erschrocken zusammen und neigte seinen Kopf noch weiter als er es eh schon getan hatte .

" Die Slytherin meinten das Ihr Hauslehrer und Harry Potter nicht mehr aufzufinden sind , einfach so spurlos verschwunden , my Lord ! " , verängstigt gab der Todesser auskunft . Voldemorts Kopf ruckte nach oben und sah den anderen vor sich mit rotglühenden Augen an .

"Wer weis ausser dir noch bescheid ? " , diese einfache Frage schien pures Entsetzen auszulösen bei dem äußeren Todesser .

" Nur Ich , my Lord . " , quietschte der andere erschrocken auf .

" Das ist sehr gut . Avada Kedavra ! " , eiskalt nannte Tom diesen Fluch und tötet seinen untergebenen Diener skruppellos und aus einer Laune heraus .

" Also doch , da hast du also wieder eingemischt , Joan de Arc , du hast nicht verändert " , ein leises lachen verliss die wohlgeformten Lippen des sechzehnjährigen .

Kapitel 1 Ende

Darkness of the other World

( Can you feel the magic mighty in the eye´s of the Snakekind ?)

Autor : Krad-chan

E-Mail : Nana-changmx.de

Altersbegrenzung: PG- 13

Pairings ?? - ?

Gengre: Dark - Harry , Slash , Shonen ai , Fantasy , Drama

Widmung: Druhle , Van17 , Kaeru , Silberschweif , Bussi - mausi , miss-mafloy

Und natürlich alle die den mist den ich verzapfe schreibe lesen und auch an die die immer fleisig Kommis schreiben .

**Fragen : **

1. Wie war das erste Kapitel ?

- sehr gut

- gut

- befriedigend

- ausreichend

- mangelhaft

- mega schlecht

2. Wie findet ihr die Idee dieser Fanfiction ?

- sehr gut

- gut

- befriedigend

- ausreichend

- mangelhaft

- mega schlecht

3. Wer hat die Nerven und die Zeit meine Fanfics zu betan ?

- Van17 hat zur Zeit sehr viel zu tun ...

4. Wie fandet ihr die beschreibung von Harry´s Seelenzustand ?

- Nachvollziehbar

- teilweise Nachvollziehbar

- unverständlich

- totaler Humbug

5. Gibt´s überhaupt jemanden der sich meinen Schrott reinzieht ?

Ich danke im Vorraus für die beantwortung der vielen Fragen ...

bis denne

By Krad-chan

Als erstes den Songtext der mich dazu inspiriert hat , diesen Titel zu wählen . Rechte liegen bei Groove Caverage und Trad , Axel Konrad , Ole Wierk , Edition Suprime , Roba Music Verlag GmbH .

**Poison **

Your cruel device

Your blood , like ice

One look could kill

My pian , your thrill

I want to love you but I

better not touch

I want to hold you but my

senses tell me to stop

I want to kiss you but I want

it too much

I want to taste you but your

lips are venomous poison

Your mouth , so hot

Your web , I´m caught

Your skin , so wet

Black face on sweat

I hear you calling and it´s

needles and pins

I want to hurt you just to

hear you screaming my

name

Don´t want to much you but

you´re under my skin

I want to kiss you but your

lips are venomous poison

You´re poison running

through my veins

You´re poison, I don´t wanna

break these chains

Running deep inside my

veins

Running deep inside my

veins

One look could kill

My pain , your thrill

ENDE

Darkness of the other World

( Can you feel the magic mighty in the eye´s of the Snakekind ?)

**2. Kapitel**

**1. The Pioson of the angry Snakekind . **

**2. He is finding the true parents of the mighty Snakekind . **

" Also doch , da hast du also wieder eingemischt , Joan de Arc , du hast nicht verändert " , ein leises lachen verliss die wohlgeformten Lippen des sechzehnjährigen .

" Sollte ich mich nicht einmischen ? " , Joan versuchte seinen alten Freund herauszufordern , und wie meistens auch sprang er darauf an . Tom bedachte ihn mit mit einem Blick der sehr sehr stark an Harry erinnerte wenn ihm etwas zuwieder oder gar mißfiel , man sah es , wenn man wusste das er der Vater des Goldjungen war , geradewegs die übereinstimmungen des Charakters und anderer wichtiger Merkmale .

" Leider muss ich gestehen das ich nicht zu meinen Vergnügen hier bin , und auch wenn du es mir nicht glaubst , auch nicht um dich zu ärgern . Ich habe eine Nachricht für dich . " , dabei sah er dem grünäugigen direkt in die Augen .

" Und was ist so wichtig das du aus Ethernaki , hierher in die Anderswelt kommst ? Das ist sonst auch nicht dein Stil . Du schickst sonst auch immer einen deiner Boten oder Spion , wenn du etwas von mir willst . Aber wenn du mir sagen willst das Severus bei dir ist , dann kannst du getrost glauben das ich das schon vermutet habe , denn er kommt IMMER wenn ich ihn rufe , auch wenn er es diesmal nicht überlebt hätte . " , beendete der mächtigste Schwarz Magier der Welt seinen Dialog . Das brachte den Jungen der sich Schicksal nennt zum schmunzeln , er hate schon gewusse das der andere das vermutete , aber Tom wusste auch das Joan es niemals zulassen würde das er den anderen ernsthaft verletzte oder gar tötete , das konnte er sich nicht leisten , nicht für den Giftmischer und nicht für den Jungen der beide Elternteile brauchen würde , den die nächste Zeit würde sehr hart für die drei und das Haus Slytherin werden . Denn jetzt würde sich zeigen wer eine wirkliche Schlange war , die die sich als falsche ´ Schlangen herausstellen sollten , würde er sofort vernichten , den er ließ ja nun mehr oder weniger kein schmutziges Blut in dieses Haus , doch es gab ein paar Köpfe die sich für schlau hielten und es doch nicht waren , sie wollten ihren Meister hintergehen um selber an die Macht zu kommen , und das würde er zu verhindern wissen , mit allen mitteln und ohne Pardon .

" Richtig , er ist bei mir aber da du ja nun schon wissen solltest das ich es nicht zulassen werde das du ihn ernsthaft verletzt geschweige denn ihn umbringst , hat sich das Thema erledigt , und deshalb bin ich nicht hier . Es geht um Adrian le Fey

(+ le Fey seine Pflegeeltern trugen diesen Namen + Anm. d. Aut. ) DEINEN Sohn. " , bei diesen Worten wurde Tom noch blasser er schien kurz vor einen seiner Wutausbrüche zu stehen .

" Halt deinen verfluchten Mund ! Auch wenn du dich Schicksal nennst , hast du nicht das recht seinen Namen auszussprechen ! Denn falls du es vergessen haben solttest er ist seit 13 Jahren tot ! Weil diese Schlammblut ihn getötet hat ! Und du weist ganz genau das du seinen Namen NIE WIEDER aussprechen darfst , Sev ist daran fast zerbrochen , das man ihm das liebste auf der Welt benommen hat ! Was denkst du , warum er für mich arbeitet ! Er will dieses Arschloch TOT sehen und seinen Sohn zu rächen ! " zischte der dunkle Lord wütend und schien sich nur mühsam beherrschen zu können , aber er wusste das sein Gegenüber bei weitem mächtiger war als er .

" Du irrst dich Tom . Der Junge lebt , doch er brauch Hilfe und zwar von euch BEIDEN . Dumbledore wollte ihn tot sehen , aber er sprang selber vom Turm und Sev hat ihn halten wollen und stürzte hinterher , ganau wie der alte Mann es geplant hat . Aber ich wusste schon vorher das er das geplant hat , durch einen meiner Spione oder besser zwei meiner Spione , aber weiter , der alte hat ihn mitgenommen als er Miranda und Tristan le Fay ( + Harrys Pflegeeltern + Anm. d. Aut. ) getötet hat , ohne Grund soviel ist sicher . Er pflanzte dem Jungen sehr viele Sperren ein die verhindern sollten das je herauskam , wer dises Kind ist , doch er hat vergessen das er über eine Macht verfügt die nie ein Sterblicher gesehen hat da sie alle schon tot waren bevor sie ihr Geheimniss weitergeben konnten . Der Seelenzustand deines Sohnes verschlechterte sich zunehmens und so tauchte er immer wieder in meiner Welt auf , wir haben viel geredet und da wurde mir erst klar , wenn ich da vor mir hatte . Ich lehrte ihn Orte aufzusuchen die er sehen wollte allein durch Willenskraft , und er besuchte den Schwarzen Palast´oft von allein und schrieb alle Prophezeihungen die an den Wänden stehen ab , und in ein kleines Büchlein , aber er kann auch ´sehen´eine sehr wichtige Gabe für einen Schwarzmagier der auf alles vorbereitet sein will . Aber er ist auch ein Teil der großen Prophezeihung , Tom , er ist das Schlangenkind , der Messias und Erbe Slytherins der den Löwen von Gryffindor den Krieg erklärt , er wird sie führen und ich denke das er das schaffen kann unter der Bedingung das sein Seelenzustand besser wird und ich seine Barrieren lösen kann , ich werde ihn anlernen was die Schwarzen Künste angeht , den Rest überlasse ich dir und Sev , macht aus ihm den größten und mächtigsten Magier den die Welt je gesehen hat , er hat das Potenzial dazu glaub mir . Bevor du fragst wenn der kleine Untergeschoben wurde , es waren die Potters , die beiden wollten dem alten Kauz nur einen gefallen tun , beide wussten nicht wenn sie da vor sich hatten . Jetzt weißst du auch warum der Junge Avada Kedavra´überlebt hat , ich hoffe das du mir soweit folgen konntest ? " , soviel war klar das Tom das alles gehört hatte aber ob er es verstand und vor allem begriff war die andere Sache . Der ewige Goldjunge sollte Sev und sein Sohn sein ? Das konnte ja nicht war sein ... Er hatte gespürt das da etwas im Busch war aber so etwas ? Wer hätte das je für möglich gehalten ? Klar oft dachte oft daran wie es wäre wenn er den Junge nicht zu den le Fay´s gegeben hätte sondern er hier in seiner und vorallem in der anwesendheit seines Grossvaters großgezogen hätte , dass er mächtig war wunderte ihn niht den er besass das blut zweier mächtiger Schwarz Magier . Aber warum war er so schlecht in Zaubertränke ? Wenn er wirklich das Blut des Giftmischers hatte müsste er doch hervorragend in diesem Fach sein , oder etwa nicht? Als hätte Joan seine Gedanken gelesen , kam auch prompt die antwort darauf .

" Die Barrieren Tom . Dumbledore hat damit verhindert das sich diese Gabe entwickelt den es wäre ja sonst aufgefallen , wenn er auf eins stehen würde bei dem Hauslehrer Slytherin und das als Gryffindor . Selbst diese Schlammblut Granger schafft das nicht , denn diese Person , wenn man sie so nennen kann , lernt nur auswendig . Dein Sohn hingegen hat die Gabe alles zu beherrschen was er will , wenn er es will . " , erklärte ihm der Elf die momentare Sachlage , er hoffte das der andere ihn auch verstand den das Leben seines Sohnes hing davon ab . Tom schien in Gedanken versunken , aber Joan hatte nicht ganz so viel Zeit also sendetete er an seine beiden Spione den Befehl , sie sollten sich bereit machen , Lord Voldemort würde sie in seiner Begleitung gleich aus den alten Gemäuern Salazar Slytherin hollen .

" Tom , komm mit mir , er brauch dich jetzt . Aber wir müssen noch jemanden abhollen , besser gesagt zwei Personen und das aus Hogwarts . " , wie erwartet riss sein gegenüber die Augen weit auf und starrte ihn an als ob er gerade den Verstand verloren hatte .

" Du weißt doch das ich das Gelände der Schule nicht betreten kann , dieser Beschissende Zauber verhindert es ! Und wenn willst du abholen ? Aus welchen Haus stammen deine Spione ? " , viele Fragen waren das für den Anfang , doch der Proester wusste das er seinen Freund aufklären musste sonst würde er ihnm nie vertrauen , jedenfalls nie ganz und genau das war jetzt am wichtigsten . Ein lächeln schlich sich auf die Züge des Elfen , er hatte darauf gewartet ihn endlich einweihen zu können .

" Ich bin ein Gott´vergiss das niemals ! Ich werde dich auf das Gelände und das Schloss bringen , so war ich hier vor dir stehe ! Wir beide werden Dumbledore zeigen , was es heißt sich mit uns anzulegen und was es heißt ein Schlangenkind zu verärgern er spielt mit dem Feuer und genau das will ich ihm und der Gesamten Schule unter die Nase reiben und das Gründlich , er wird heute noch sehr lustig werden , glaub mir ! Ich habe sehr nützliche Spione in Gryffindor , der Hut hätte sie nach Slytherin gestegt und so habe ich sie für mich sionieren lassen und habe dafür gesorgt das der Junge wenigstens in der Schule einigermaßen seine Ruhe hat . Der Sohn eines deiner inneren Todesser hat ihm ganz schon zugesetzt , er hat ihn nämlich genau da getroffen , was alle anderen nie gesehen haben . Du kennst ihre Eltern , sie sind intollerant , naiv und blind aber Fred und Georg Weasley sind das genau Gegenteil von ihren Erzeugern , sie sind beide Homosexuell und ich glaube zu wissen das die beiden ein paar sind . Was wir brauchen ist ein neuer Familienname für die Zwillingen den ich will keine Weasleys in meinen Reihen , damit das mal klar ist ! " , empärt war er üner die Vorstellung diesen Namen in seinen Reihen zu haben . Tom war erst etwas blass um die Nase geworden aber dann entspannte er sich wieder und ein eiskaltes und sehr hinterhältiges grinsen entstannt auf den Zügen des Dunklen Lords . Joan berührte seinen Freund an der Schulter und apprierte mit ihm auf das Gelände des Schlosses , aber bevor sie sich in Bewegung setzten um das Schloss durch das Hauptportal zu betreten , hielt der Priester den erstaunten Lord zurück , er klatschte leicht in die Hände und Voldemorts Aussehen bezeihungsweise seine Kleidung änderte sich er traug nun komplett schwarz , die Kapuze leicht ins Gesicht gezogen , sie betonte das schöne Gesicht des Dunklen Lords , Auf dem umhang der sein Aussehen völlig einhüllte war Salazar Slytherins Wappen aufgestickt in wunderschöner Handarbeit konnte man jedes einzelne Detail erkennen und das machte den ehemaligen Slytherin sehr stolz , um seinen Hals zu seiner Hüfte schlängelte sich eine Königskobra , sie besass wie ihr Meister blutrote Augen , man sollte erkennen das es sich bei diesem Tier um einen Diener des Schicksals´handelte , auf den ersten Blick natürlich .

Beide schritte hocherhobenen Hauptes auf das Portal der Vier Seelen zu , mit einem Wink der erhabenen Hand von Joan de Arc , öffnete es obwohl es sein Zauber ihm verbat , da ja der Verbotenen dessen Name nie wieder die heiligen Hallen betreten oder ausgesprochen werden durfte, davor stand , doch heute war alles anderst , das Portal hatte einen Gott ´ oder auch Hohepriester der Anderstwelt vor sich , mächtiger als jeder sterblicher würde er seine Getreuen zu sich nehemn , sie stets schützen , nie wieder den Gefahren der Realität aussetzen oder sie gar verraten , das war unter seinem Rang und außerdem hochverrat , der sofort mit dem tod in einer zwischen Dimension bestraft wurde . Joan bedankte sich mit einer knappen aber dennoch ehrbietenen Handbewegung , es war sein Stolz der ihn zu solchen Handlungsmethoden greifen ließ , für ihn war jeder gleich er hasste bloß Leute wie Dumbledore , die sich feiern ließen wie einen Gott und dann ein Kind in den letzten großen Krieg vorschicken um seinen Arsch zu retten . Nein , er hatte die Prophezeihung geschrieben und sie ging weiter , ja sie zeigte das er den Hass des Schlangenkindes geschürt hatte , solange bis er das Schicksal ´ fand und ihn bat ihm zu helfen sich zu rächen , alle Gryffindors würden dafür bezahlen mit ihrem Leben und auch dieses Weib , ach ja Cho Chang würde leiden , den die Wege des Herrn waren ja bekanntlich unergründlich .

Der lange Gang der zur Großen Haale führt war leer , niemand wusste das die beiden Besucher das Schloss betreten hatten , und das war gut so , den sie wollten geschockte Gesichter sehen , auch in ihren eigenen Reihen . Langsam hob der schwarze Lord die Hand und das Tor zur Halle offenbarte ihren Inhalt , am Anfang merkte niemand das sich der Eingang geöffnet hatte als aber Draco zufällig in diese Richtung sah , erhob er sich von seinem Platz und erwies dem Lord die Ehre die ihm gebürte , er kniete vor ihm und hielt seine Weißblonden haare tief gebeugt , die Slytherin bis auf Parkinson taten es ihm gleich , sie waren Schlangen und das merkte man an ihren Gedanken sie waren stolz , Schwarzmagier zu sein , doch diese ´falsche Schlange ´musste beseitigt werden . Joan hob die Hand und ein Strudel von Farben stach den anderen ins Auge , die Haare des Hohepriesters stoben in die Höhe und man konnte die anspannung deutlich spüren , er konzentrierte sich vollständig , und nur ein paar Wörte verließen seine Lippen :

" Egó dévovére tuus animus in ea praeceps hoc ingis !"

( +Ich verfluche deine Seele in die Abgründe des Feuer + Anm.d.Autorin )

Nach diesem Fluch sackte das verfluchte Weib zusammen und sie war ja nicht tot , er hatte ihr ja nur die Seele genommen , und das war weder strafbar noch in sonst einer weise unberechtigt was das Gesetz betrifft . " Falsche Schlange sterben halt gleich . Niemand würde es jetzt noch wagen seinen Herrn zu hintergehen , oder ? " , ein leichtes lächeln erschien auf den Zügen des Schicksals .

" SIE WAGEN ES EINER MEINER SCHÜLER UMZUBRINGEN SIND SIE NOCH GANZ DICHT ! UND WAS WILL DER OBERDEPP HIER ! HABEN DEN JETZT ALLE TODESSER EINEN AN DER WAFFEL ! " , brüllte der weißhaarige alte Mann

durch die Halle das man befürchten muss taub zu werden . Joan dagegen ginste nur scheinheilig .

" Ich habe niemanden umgebracht , ich habe dem Weib nur ihre Seele genommen , den wer mit dem Feuer spielt verbrennt sich halt leicht daran . Ach ja wir sind hier um zwei meiner Leute abzuholen und zwei Anträge auf Neuwahl zu stellen . Den letzten wird ihnen Lord Voldemort gern selber vortragen , ob sie es überleben ist die andere Sache evilgrins ", die Slytherin die sich mitlerweile wieder gesammelt hatten lachten kalt über den Witz .

" Antrag stattgegeben ! Und jetzt sagen sie mir endlich die Namen der beiden ! " , zischte Dumbledore denn er war mal wieder selten dämlich , denn statt erst einmal zu fragen wer die beiden sind , na ja dumm halt , das würde zugunsten der Weasley - Zwillinge ausgehen , sie würden Harry Gesellschaft leisten und konnte ihre Lust frei ausleben bis es hier in der Schule eine bessere lösung gab , den es wusste ja noch nieman das sie ein paar waren .

" Och sie kennen sie sehr gut , oder besser ihre Eltern , na ja die sind ja eh nichts wert diese Muggelliebhaber . Ich bitte Fred und George Weasley zu mir , habt ihr gepackt ? " , leise sprach Voldemort das erste mal seit sie in der Halle angekommen waren . Dumbledore fielen die Augen raus , Ron schrie erschrocken auf , Hermine keuchte vor Überraschung und alle anderen freuten sich insgeheim für die beiden den sie warem dem Sumpf den Albus gelegt hatte um sie an sich zu binden entkommen und das wollte schon was heißen . Die Slytherin applaudierten um zu zeigen das sie die beiden in ihren Reihen akzeptieren , dass war das mindesteste , wa sie ihnen zurückgeben konnten , sie waren Joan treu und das war etwas sehr besonderes es war eine Ehre .

" Ach ja Wiesel , da du ja deinen Eltern alles Brüwarm erzählen wirst , kannst du ihnen sagen das die beiden und seine Brüder , Bill , Charly und natürlich Percy ihren Namen ablegen werden und nun offiziel ein Teil meiner inneren Todesser werden . Sie sind ab dem heutigen Tag keine Weasleys mehr . Bevor ich es vergesse Alter Sack , ich werde dir NIE vegeben was du mit meinem Sohn gemacht hast . Ohh ja ich freue mich wenn er auf diese Schule kommen wird und das wird dein tod sein , er will Rache und er wird nicht aufgeben bis er dich zur Strecke gebracht hat " , bei der erwähnung das Tom einen Erben besass wurden alle Lehrer blass , doch zur Verwunderung alle lachte Dumbledore den Lord nur aus .

" Glaubst du ? Er ist gebrochen und auch dein Freund kann ihm nicht helfen ! Ich - " , weiter kam er nicht mit seinen behauptungen die völlig aus der Luft gegriffen waren .

" Du hast etwas entscheidenes Übersehen Alter ! Hättest du die Prophezeihung zuende gelesen wüsstest du es ! Er ist mächtig , zwei der mächtigsten Magier dieser Erde hat er zum Elternteil , daraus ergibt sich das er ein Schlangenkind ist , und das ist gefährlicher als nur mit dem Feuer zu spielen ! Warum bist du den so blass ? Hab ich das vergessen zu erwähnen ? Hubs mein Fehler ... Was Severus angeht , ihm gehts gut , er kümmert sich um sein Kind , SEINEN Sohn , wie es sich gehört , du wirst dir wünschen endlich sterben zu können . ich werde ihn PERSÖHNLICH anlernen was die Dunklen Künste angeht , die Barrieren werden fallen genau wie deine Seite , du legst dich mit dem Schicksal an . ich habe den jungen gerettet als er noch nicht geboren war und ich werde ihn auch vor allen anderen schützen . Also sollte dennoch jemand auf die Idee kommen ihn anzurühren wird sich Lord Voldemorts Vater gern um ihn kümmer nicht war Salazar ? " , der junge Elf sah auf und prompt erschien der Geist des wahren Slytherin in der Halle . Geschockt besahen die anderen Häuser den Geist oder besser den Vampir den sie da vor sich hatten dieser zischte leise aber dennoch deutlich vernehmbar :

" Wagt es meinen Enkel anzurühren und schwöre euch das diesen jemand langsam und sehr qualvoll töten werde . Und für alle die es immer noch kapiert haben haben es gibt keinen HARRY POTTER mehr den eurer überalles verhasster Schulleiter hat ihn nur der Familie untergeschoben nachdem er seine Pflegefamilie ´ausrottete . Sein eigentlicher Name ist ADRIAN LE FAY und so wird er auch wiederkehren als Erbe der mächtigsten Linie die je geboren wurde , du hast seinen Zorn hervorgerufen Dumbledore und das ist gar nicht gut . Wenn du ihn Wiedersiehst wird er ein GOTT sein ! Adrian ist der Sohn meines Sohnes und seinem Partner Severus Snape , mach dich darauf gefasst , das diese Schule fallen wird und alle die auf deine Seite sind mit dir ! Der Eid besteht aus 26 Wörtern die sehr viel aussagen ! " , der Gründer wartete bis die Slytherin sich formatiert hatten und sprach dann den Eid eines Todessers :

**" Bis in den Tod ! Die Treue der Schwarzen Macht und dem Erben der Nacht ! Avalon ist bei uns und wird dem jungen Lord beistehen ! "**

Jeder Slytherin wiederholte diese Worte , den diese Sätze bindeten einen Schüler an die Gesetze der Finsternis . Die beiden Besucher schienen genug gesagt zu haben und wandten sich zum gehen , aber Joan hatte keine Lust mehr zu Fuss zu gehen , er apparieerte direkt zu sich nach Hause , genauer gesagt zurück in die

Anderstwelt´ ( + Die Anderstwelt ist für die Menschen in der Realität Ethernaki und für die Leute in Ethernaki ist die Anderstwelt die Realität , büdde nicht wundern ) , den Joan wusste das die Zeit drängte Snape war nämlich zu sehr mit grübeln beschäftigt als dem jungen Gryffndor auch nur eine Frage zu beantworten . Joan führte den ehemaligen Slytherin vor das Zimmerportal , und gab ihm per Handschlag zu verstehen das er ihm alles gute wünschte , das würde er mehr als genug brauchen da war er sich sicher .

Er betrat den Raum und hörte wie jemadn geräuschvoll die Luft einzog ...

Ende Teil 2

Und was meint ihr , werden die drei eine Familie ?

Wird Harry so mächtig wie alle sagen ?

Wird harry die Liebe seines Lebens finden ?

Darkness of the other World

( Can you feel the magic mighty in the eye´s of the Snakekind ?)

**3. Kapitel**

**The last Barrier**

Titel : Darkness of the other World

( Can you feel the magic mighty in the eye´s of the Snakekind ?)

Kapitel 01 : Destiny of Harry ist End of the power by Dumbledore

Kapitel 02 : 02.1 The Poison of the angry Snakekind

02.2 He is finding the true Parents of the Snakekind

Kapitel 03 : The last Barrier

Autor : Krad-chan

Mail : Nana-changmx.de

Gengre : Drama , Dark - Harry , Slash

Art : Harry Potter

Paring : Harry Potter ???? ( Wird nicht verraten )

Widmung :

miss - molfoy ( bist ja meist die erste die meine neusten liest , danke dafür )

Silberschweif ,

Hexenlady ,

Bussi- mausi

und natürlich alle anderen die Fleißig Kommis schreiben

Würde mich über jede Art von Kommentar freuen , auch Verbesserungsvorschläge gerne Willkommen . An Alle schreibenden Autoren : Wer hat eine Idee zu einer neuen Fanfiction und weiß nicht wie er Anfangen soll oder wie er es schreiben soll ? Freue mich über Anregungen aller Art

Anmerkung der Autorin : Ich verwende nur selten die ich Form , kann ich nicht so gut

Harry und Draco haben Waffenstillstand büdde nicht wundern ! Gehe nach keinen der Bücher !

By Krad-chan

Ich danke allen kommischreibern sehr herzlich , ich werde versuchen alles so unzusetzen wie ihr es euch vorstellt !

Habe gerade ziemlichen Ausbildungsstress mache nämlich eine Ausbildung zur Gestaltungstechnischen Assistentin für Grafik - Design freu

**3. Kapitel**

**The last Barrier**

Jeder Slytherin wiederholte diese Worte , den diese Sätze bindeten einen Schüler an die Gesetze der Finsternis . Die beiden Besucher schienen genug gesagt zu haben und wandten sich zum gehen , aber Joan hatte keine Lust mehr zu Fuss zu gehen , er apparieerte direkt zu sich nach Hause , genauer gesagt zurück in die

Anderstwelt´ ( + Die Anderstwelt ist für die Menschen in der Realität Ethernaki und für die Leute in Ethernaki ist die Anderstwelt die Realität , büdde nicht wundern ) , den Joan wusste das die Zeit drängte Snape war nämlich zu sehr mit grübeln beschäftigt als dem jungen Gryffndor auch nur eine Frage zu beantworten . Joan führte den ehemaligen Slytherin vor das Zimmerportal , und gab ihm per Handschlag zu verstehen das er ihm alles gute wünschte , das würde er mehr als genug brauchen da war er sich sicher .

Er betrat den Raum und hörte wie jemadn geräuschvoll die Luft einzog ... 

Tom konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen wie Harry den Abstand zwischen ihnen beiden wieder vergrößert hatte , den jetzt sass der sechzehnjährig nicht mehr auf dem bett und ließ sich von Severus Zaubertränke erklären sondern war bis an das fast einen Meter hohe Seitenfenster zurückgewichen , in seinen Augen konnte man jetzt doch wieder deutliche Panik erkennen , er wusste also noch nicht das Sev und er seine Eltern waren , Tom hatte angenommen das Sev das schon getan hatte oder wenigstens Angedeutet hatte , das war hart , für alle drei jetzt standen sich nämlich die drei ärgsten feinde der Zauberwelt gegenüber und doch waren sie eins , harry konnte förmlich spüren das sie etwas miteinander verband , doch noch wusste er nicht was .

" Du hast ihm noch nichts gesagt ?" , zischte Voldeort seinen Todesser an , Sev senkte den kopf um zu zeigen das er ihm stets ergeben war und schüttelte den Kopf bevor er antwortete .

" Nein , my Lord ich hielt es für angebracht zu warten bis ihr hier erscheint , da ihr mehr über die Situation berichten könnt als ich . " ,flüsterte Snape zurück , Tom schien da ganze Höflichkeitsgefloskel langsam auf den Geist zu gehen .

" Lass dass , das machst du sonst auch nicht Severus , das hier ist Privat und betrifft uns zwei beziehungsweise uns drei und da brauch ich diesen mist nicht , höre ich ja eh schon jeden Tag aufs neue , außerdem was soll er ", deutet auf Harry " davon halten wie wir uns benehemen , also so kann ich mich nicht an Dumbledore rächen ! Hättest ihn eben sehen sollen , gelacht hat er als er uns anvertraute das er den junegn mit absicht gebrochen hat und er nie gegen kämpfen würde ! Ohh hatte er ein Glück das mein vater und Joan da waren ich glaube ich hätte in diesem Moment alle in diesem verdammten Schloss getötet ! Dieser verfluchte Narr wird sehen was er davon hat sich mit MIR anzulegen , er wird auf Knien betteln das er sterben darf , das schwöre ich ! ", knurrte der schwarzhaarige Mann der das Amt des Lords innehatte erregt zu seinem ehemaligen Liebhaber zu .

" Wenn du fertig bist mit dem Reden schwingen , könntest du den beiden erklären oder wenigstens dem junegn sagen was ihr beide mit ihm zu schaffen habt den wie ich sehen kann werde die Fragezeichen immer größer auf dem hübschen Gesicht ! ", murrte eine warme sanfte Stimme des Grossvaters durch den raum , dieser sah Voldemort ähnlich nur halt um ein paar Jahre älter .

Harry kapierte im moment so gar nichts mehr , erst brachte im Snape sein einst so verhasster Zaubertranklehrer bei wie man braut , dann taucht Voldemort auf und beschimpft Dumbledore nimmt ihn in Schutz und schwört Rache , legt sich dem Giftmischer an und dann noch dieser Fremde das war zu viel , es drehte sich alles um den zierlichen Jungen herum und er sackte zur Seite weg , Salazar derd as hatte kommen sehen , sprach einen Zauber der den Jungen direkt ins bett verfrachtete , dann wandte er sich sehr langsam und gereizt um zu den beiden streitenden die sich allerdings jetzt gerade mit blicken erdolchten .

" Wen ihr beide nicht sofort euren mund haltet war es das letzte was ihr getan habt ! Man ihr seid ja schlimm da will ich gar nicht wissen wie ER darauf reagiert wenn er erfährt das ihr seinen Eltern seid , mich würde überhaupt nicht wundern wenn er EUCH beide nicht akzeptiert ! Also reist euch am Riemen , sonst verliert ihr ihn ein zweites Mal und außerdem weiß doch nun schon jeder das ihr immer noch aufeinander steht also verschwindet ! Ich werde mich um meinen Enkel kümmern ! ", knurrte Salazar Gefährlich so das die beiden seinem Befehl gehorchten , und sich in ein anderes Zimmer begaben um sich auzusprechen . Währendessen kam der junge Riddle wieder zu sich und schien nicht zu wissen wo er sich aufhielt geschweige den bei wem .  
" Na wieder wach junger Prinz ?" , fragte eine harmonische Stimme , die Harry anzuziehen begann , er richtete sich leicht auf um den Mann in die ugen zu sehen sie waren glühend rot , den es war die Stimme seines Vampirs die den Jungen lockte , Salazar konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen als sein Enkel auch schon schnurrend wie eine Katze in seinen Armen lag und sich willig an ihn schmiegte .

Da fiel es dem Gründer wie Schuppen von den Augen als er Gedankenverloren durch die strubbligen haare des Jungen fuhr , die Barrieren verhinderten das sein vampir erwachte und somit war der Stimme ausgeliefert , das hatte er nicht beachtet und er würde ihn auch sofort wieder daraus entlassen , den wenn er schon ein Vampir gewessen wäre hätte die Stimme ihm geholfen sich wohler zu fühlen aber so ging das ja nicht , schließlich war er ja sein Enkel , mag er noch so schön sein !

" Hey , aufwachen Schmusekater ! ", flüsterte dem schnurrenden Bündel in seinen Arnen zu ohne seine Vampirstimme versteht sich . Harry brauchte einige Zeit bis er wusste was passiert war eine Stimme hatte ihn angelogt so viel wusste er noch , als er aber mitbekam wo sich gerade befand oder besser in wesen Armen er gerade lag , fühlte er sich unbeschreiblich wohl , kuschelte sich sogar noch ein wenig tiefer in schützenden Arme des Fremden , den auch bei ihm hatte er das Gefühl dazuzugehören , mit ihm verbunden zu sein , das das normal war konnte der Gryffindor ja nicht wissen , den es war bei allen jungen geborenen Vampiren so das sie auch wenn ein Fluch auf sie gelegt ist , wie bei seinem Enkel , trotzallem immer noch das Beschützt sein wollen ausbrach und sie instinktiv bei dem älteren Schutz suchten , in Harrys Fall seinen Grossvater .

Wieder schnurrte der schwarzhaarige vor sich hin und

drehte sich instinktive so das er Salszar mehr angriffsfläche bot , Harry war sich alledem noch nicht wirklich bewusst , den er brach die erste Barriere die im Dumbledore eingepflanzt hatte mit seinem Willen und sein Großvater half ihm indem er ihn kraulte und somit seinen Vampir immer weiter hervorlockte , und nun war es soweit , der ältere konnte spüren wie sich die Aura seines Jüngstens veränderte , nicht mehr lange , gerade jetzt musste sein Sohn und dessen Partner wieder die Gemächer des Prinzen betreten . Doch eine von Salazars Handbewegungen reichte Tom aus , Sev zum Sofa zu ziehen und ihn zu verstehen zu geben das er ruhig sein sollte , den Slytherins Sohn wusste was da gerade mit seinem Sohn geschah , Sev gedoch nicht den er war zwar ein Vampir aber längst nicht so eine Alte wie die der Slytherins .

" Was geschieht da , was macht Vater da mit meinem Sohn ! ", langsam stieg Panik im Körper des Giftmischers auf , er hatte doch erst heute seinen Sohn wiederbekommen und er würde nicht zulassen das Slazar ihn ihm wieder wegnahm , niemand würde das dafür garantierte er mit seinem leben .

" Ruhig Sev , Vater hilft Harry dabei die Barriere die verhindert das sein Vampir erwacht selbst zu zerstören . Ich denke mal das ihn mit der Stimme seines Vampirs angesprochen hat und Harry weil die Blockade es halt verhindert willig wurde , warum Harry das aber selbst auch will weiß ich nicht , scheint als hätte Vater einen guten Draht zu ihm das ist wichig vorallem in der ersten zeit , da wird unser Sohn instinktiv die nähe des ältesten suchen und das ist nuneinmal mein Vater . " , erklärte Tom dem Verstörten Sev der sich gar nicht richtig beruhigen konnte , den er liebte seinen Sohn über alles , den er war selbst der Beweis das Tom ihn liebten , den geborene Vampire können erst dann Kinder zeugen und bekommenw enn beide Partner einander lieben und zwar Grenzenlos und Harry war der Beweis dafür das Tom es ernst meinte und ihn nur verlassen hatte weil er seinen Partner vor Dumbledore und ähnlichen Pack schützen wollte , das war ehrliche und aufrichtige Liebe , sie war so selten wie ein Schlangenkind .

Gerade als die beiden wieder zu Slytherin hinüber sahen , bekammen sie zu Gesicht wie Harrys Aussehe sich zu verändern begann , sein Körper nahm die Verwandlung noch nicht an den dazu waren noch zu viele blockaden vorhanden aber Severus konnte zwei sehr scharfe Eckzähne erkennen , die sich kaum Sekunden Später als sie erschienen waren in den vorgestreckten hals seines Großvaters verbissen , gierig nahmder junge Körper über ihn sein blut auf , Salazar machte das gleiche was er auch damals mit seinem Sohn getan hatte als damlas sein vampir erwachte , zärtlich strich er über den Kopf des Jungen über ihn , den so verlangsamte sich automatisch der Blutdurst der Jahre , den der Junge hätte eigentlich schon seit seinem vierten Lebensjahr Blut trinken sollen , denn so war ihm der Schutz der Slytherin sicher . Tom sah neben sich einen überglücklichen und liebevoll lächelnden Severus , man hatte ihm das wiedergegeben was ihm so sehr gefehlt hatte den Mann den er liebte und seinen Sohn , ihren Gemeinsamen Spross der groß zu werden schien . Tom registrierte das Harry langsam aufhörte seinem Vater das blut zu stehlen , und so zog er Snape mit sich und auch die beiden ließen sich auf dem bett nieder , Harry betrachtete sie eher ängstlich wobei er sich seinem Instinkt betreffend in die Arme des älteren drückte , sein beschützer sprach leise und liebvoll auf seinen jüngsten Spross ein und erhielt dafür einen Schnurrlaut , der fast genauso liebevoll klang wie die eben gesprochenen Worte .

Tom musste über diese Blid lachen und auch Sev stimmte mit in den Lachanfall seines Partners ein .

" Du warst damals auch nicht besser ! Ab heute bis er in die Schule zurückkehrt und noch länger soweit er mich braucht , wird er unter meinen Schutz stehen ! Ich hoffe ihr wisst was ihr zu tun habt und was nicht ! ", fauchte Salazar die beiden an , beiden nickte da schien sich aber jemand vernarrt zu haben , wie würde Harry wohl nach der Verwandlung aussehen wenn sein vater so derb vernarrt in seinen Enkel war oder war es einfach nur sein beschützerinstinkt weil der andere noch seine Unschld bewahrt hatte ? Aber er konnte Slytherin verstehen den sein Sohn würde nicht nur mächtig werden sondern auch verdammt heiß aussehen da war sich der Vater des Wunderkindes sicher .

" Harry , hey j dich meine ich könntest du mir mal ein paar Minuten deine Aufmerksamkeit schenken ? Ja das ist schön . Ich wollte dir sagen das du ja schon selbst mitbekommen hast du kein Potter sein kannst den du hast gerade eine von Dumbledores Blockaden gebrochen und deinen Vampir befreit was bedeutet das du ein geborener Vampir bist , für wahr Lilly nahm dich auf in dem glaubend as deine Eltern tot sind doch das stimmte nicht den wuchst bei einer Pflegefamilie auf , um deinen Schutz zu gewährleisten , aber der Alte tötete deine Stiefeltern und nahm dich mit , was wir aber nicht wussten denn es brachte meinen Schwiegersohn fast um zu erfahren das sein Sohn getötet worden war , er schwor Dumbledore ewige Rache und wurde Todesser obwohl seine Affäre mit meinem Sohn schon längst vorbei war , dass war doch sehr erstaunlich was Mensch so alles verletzter Vaterliebe tun . " , beendete Salazar seinen Votrag gegenüber seinem neusten Schützling .

" Vater ? Sie sind Voldemorts Vater ? " , erstaunte klang diese Feststellung des wieder wachen Harrys , dieser lachte mit seinen rauhen Stimme liebevoll auf .

" Ja das bin ich , ach so er heißt Tom ich denke er würde sich freuen wenn d ihn so nennen würdest . " , erklärte er dem jüngeren die ersten Spielregeln . Harry schien nachzudenken und kuschelte sich dabei in die Amre des älteren , das er jetzt ersteinmal Luft zum Nachdenken brauchte war allen klar und kaum das alle drei diesen Gedanke gehegt hatte richtete sich der Junge auf und kletterte aus dem riesigen bett , in dem er bis jetzt mit seinen beiden Vätern und seinem Beschützer gelegen hatte .

" Geh , kleiner Prinz wir werden hier auf dich warten denke in Ruhe nach , wir werden auf jeden Fall jede Entscheidung von dir akzeptieren , nur das du das weißt . " , das waren die letzten Worte des Slytherin bevor Harry mit einem lächeln das wohl eher dem ältesten bestimmt auf dem Gesicht . Er wanderte in die blauen Hallen umher als er auf Joan traf , dieser schien auch immer schöner zu werden , so kam es Harry jedenfalls vor .

" Na junger Prinz wie ich sehe würdet ihr gerne für eine kurze Zeit zurück in die EurigeWelt , Hab ich recht ?" , fragend sah der jungen Mann an , deser nickte was ihm ein lächeln eonbrachte .

" Ihr könnt gehen woimmer ihr hinwollt aber bedenkt nähert euch nie jemanden der Gefahr heißt für euch . Ich würde euch sogar bitten zwei meiner treusten Diener mit euch zu nehmen , ihr kennt sie sehr gut , das kann ich euch versichern . " , sprach der priester zu seinem Prinz , noch war Harry nicht ganz trainnungsfähig aber er würde so schnell wie möglich stärker werden wollen das stand fest . Wie auf die Sekunde genau als Joan den Satz beendete hatte , traten Fred und George aus dem Schatten der Säulen , Harrys Gesicht hellte sich auf und man konnte sehnd as er sich freute die beiden wohlbehalten wieder zu sehen .

" Aber bevor du uns verlässt müssen wir etwas mit deiner Kleidung tun , oder was meint ihr kleiner Prinz ? " , erst jetzt bemerkte Harry das er immer noch Dudleys Alte Klamotten trug was ihm sichtlich peinlich war . Aber die Zwillinge hatte das Antworten für Harry so und so schon im Programm mit drin .

" Klar braucht er was neues , Joan , was denkst du den ! Am besten etwas altes was anderen zauberern zeigt WIE alt seine Familie ist , das wärs doch man sieht auf den ersten blick das er des Meisters Erbe ist . " , schrien Fred und George durcheinander . Joan winkte lächeln ab , erfühlte aber den Wunsch der beiden , Harry trug nun ein Kleidähnliches Kostüm , was ihn aber sehr gut stand , den es war schwarz und ließ die blasse Haut und die stechend grünen katzenaugen hervorstechen , aif dem umhang der das ganze vervollständigte war Slytherins Familiewappen eingesponnen , die Kapuze des Mantels war licht über die Haare des Prinzen gestreift und verlie Harry ein ungeahnte Schönheit , man bemerkte das Harry gerade dabei war die nächste Barriere zu brechen . Wer hätte gedacht das er dise Macht besass einen Fluch zu brechen den ein ander ihn vor sehr vielen Jahren eingebrachte ? Auch Fred und George trugen schwarz wie es sich für einen Todesser gehörte , selbstverständlich war es für sie den jungen Meister zu beschützen den erwar jung und unerfahren in seiner Magie , sie hatte vorhin deutlich gespürt wie er Salazars Blut trank den seine Aura war sehr hoch gewesen in diesem Moment das hatte sie selten erlebt so eine Macht war legendär und daswar der Junge auch , ohne Zweifel .

Alle drei verabschiedete sich von dem Priester , der sie kaum minuten später wieder in die Reale Welt entließ und zwar hatte er den drei Freunden eine Aufgabe mitgegeben , sie sollten Lucius Malfoy ein schreiben von Harrys Vater ( Tom ) überbringen , was harry zwar nicht so toll fand aber nichts dagegen sagte .

" Harry kannst du apparieren ? " , fragte ihn Fred und wusste aber schon daser es nicht konnte .

Wie erwartet schüttelte dieser den Kopf , und so fasste ihn George an der Schulter , ein leichtes ziehen verspürte er um die Nabelgegend herum , aber so schnell wie dieses gekommen war so schnell war es auch wieder verschwunden als sie vor Malfoy Manor standen und der schwarzhaarige den weißen Viktorianische Stil bewunderte , aus der die Villa gebaut wurde . Fred hatte in der Zwischenzeit ageklopft und eine Hauselfe öffnete ihnen , bat sie herein und ließ sie im Gästezimmer bezihungsweise Salon platz nehmen , sie würde ihren Herrn sofort bescheid geben . Es dauert fast eine halbe Stunde bis wenigsten Draco auftauchte , er sah Fred und George lächelnd an , er mussterte Harry sorgsam schien ihn aber nicht zu erkennen was einerseits an den Sachen die er trug lag , den sie betonten seine zierlichkeit und andererseits an seiner Verwandlung die ihn vom Aussehen her immer schöner wirken lies , seinen Augen waren dunkler geworden , er trug auch keine Brille mehr ,was zum Ergebnis führte das er keinerlei ähnlichkeit mehr mit dem Harry Potter hatte den alle kannten hatte , doch Draco war ein menschenkenner er wusste wenn erda vor sich hatte .

" Trotz deines neuen Aussehens erkenne ich doch mein Lieblingsopfer jederzeit wieder nicht war Harry Potter ? " , schmunzelnd sah er in eiskalte dunkle Opale die keine Regung zuließen .

" Na , Drache , an deiner Stelle wär ich vorsichtig mit wem ich so spreche , nichtwar , Prinz . " , bei diesen Worten starrte Draco Harry nur Fassungslos an , was war den hier verkehrt ? Hatte er was verpasst ?

" Ich bin Prinz Adrian le Fay - Slytherin der Sohn von lord Voldemort und Severus Snape und Erbe des Nördlichen reiches was ihr Avalon nennt . " , erklärte er dem Blonden dessen Augen immer größer wurden , je weiter sein ehemaliger Feind sprach .

" My Lord , ich entschuldige mich für mein untadliges Benehemn , ich habe nicht gewusst das ihr der Prinz von Slytherin seid . " , Draco neigte seinen kopf sehr tief und erwartete seine Strafe .

" Bin ich auch nicht , es mag sein das ich des Meisters Sohn bin aber der Prinz von Slytherin bin ich nicht das bist nämlich du . Ich habe nämlich nicht vor dir diesen titel abzulaufen , nein bei weitem nicht . Aber ich würde gerne wissen wo lucius ist den wir warten schon seit einer Stunde auf ihn und ehrlich gesagt haben wir noch anderes vor als hier den ganzen tag herunzusitzen . ", erklärte der Prinz dem blonde der sich mitlerweile wieder erhoben hatte und auf einen der zahlreichen Sessel niedergelassen hatte .

" Mein Vater ist in Hogwarts der mnister hat ihn Angeklagt ein Todesser zu sein , ich glaube kaum das er Askaban diesmal enkommen kann . " , traurig klangen diese Worte des Sohnes über seinen Vater .

"Sieht so aus als würde mal wieder mein typ verlangt was ?Als Erbe von Avalon kann ich unter meinen Schutz stellen wenn ich will und kein Ministerium dieser Welt hat mehr Anspruch auf ihn nur ich und niemand sonst , sieht so aus als würde ich diese Macht nutzen ...

ENDE Teil 3

Und wie wars ?

Büdde Fleßig kommis schreiben ja ?

Titel : Darkness of the other World

( Can you feel the magic mighty in the eye´s of the Snakekind ?)

Kapitel 01 : Destiny of Harry ist End of the power by Dumbledore

Kapitel 02 : 02.1 The Poison of the angry Snakekind

02.2 He is finding the true Parents of the Snakekind

Kapitel 03 : The last Barrier

Kapitel 04 : Prince of Avalon

Autor : Krad-chan

Mail : Nana-changmx.de

Gengre : Drama , Dark - Harry , Slash

Art : Harry Potter

Paring : Harry Potter ???? ( Wird nicht verraten )

Widmung :

miss - molfoy ( bist ja meist die erste die meine neusten liest , danke dafür )

Silberschweif ,

Hexenlady ,

Bussi- mausi

und natürlich alle anderen die Fleißig Kommis schreiben

Würde mich über jede Art von Kommentar freuen , auch Verbesserungsvorschläge gerne Willkommen . An Alle schreibenden Autoren : Wer hat eine Idee zu einer neuen Fanfiction und weiß nicht wie er Anfangen soll oder wie er es schreiben soll ? Freue mich über Anregungen aller Art

Anmerkung der Autorin : Ich verwende nur selten die ich Form , kann ich nicht so gut

Harry und Draco haben Waffenstillstand büdde nicht wundern ! Gehe nach keinen der Bücher !

By Krad-chan

Ich danke allen kommischreibern sehr herzlich , ich werde versuchen alles so unzusetzen wie ihr es euch vorstellt !

Habe gerade ziemlichen Ausbildungsstress mache nämlich eine Ausbildung zur Gestaltungstechnischen Assistentin für Grafik - Design freu

**Titel : Darkness of the other World**

**( Can you feel the magic mighty in the eye´s of the Snakekind ?)**

Kapitel 04 :

Prince of Avalon

"Sieht so aus als würde mal wieder mein typ verlangt was ?Als Erbe von Avalon kann ich unter meinen Schutz stellen wenn ich will und kein Ministerium dieser Welt hat mehr Anspruch auf ihn nur ich und niemand sonst , sieht so aus als würde ich diese Macht nutzen ..." 

" Aber ich müsste mal wieder auf eure Hilfe zählen Fred und George , denn wie ihr wisst kann ich weder apparieren noch sonst eine Reisemöglichkeit in Anspruch nehmen , aber ich werd mich daran machen es zu lernen , ehrlich . " , ein lächeln sollte die beiden überzeugen und dies tat auch nun seine Wirkung denn die beiden waren auch schon ihm verfallen , aber jetzt würden sie alles tun was er von ihnen verlangen würde , vielleicht sogar mit ihm schlafen wenn er es verlangen würde . Draco dagegen besah sich dieses Schausiel recht mit gemischten gefühlen , sein Feind von damals war sehr hübsch geworden , ohne zweifel , dass lag sicher daran das sein Vampir erwacht war und seinen Körper noch mehr anziehungskraft beimass als er eh schon hatte , nun aber würde er sein Lieblingsspielzeug verlieren den er war ja schließlich des Meisters Erbe , wenn zum Slytherin sollte er jetzt ärgern und auf die Palme bringen ? Harry lächelte nun auch draco an den er hatte seine Gedanken gelesen das war ja wieder typisch für einen Potter oder einen Snape in seinen Fall .

" Probiers mal mit Weasley und seiner Hure die freuen sich bestimmt drauf wenn du sie ärgerst " , endgegenete er auf das grübeln von seiten Draco , nun wahnte er sich aber wieder den Zwillingen zu die darauf warteten das es los gehen konnte , sie sahen das nun auch Draco auf heißen Kohlen sassen , was Harry nur zu genau kannte . Er beschloss gerade Gedanklich den jungen mitzunehmen aber unter einer Bedingung die der Blonde erfühlen musste , den auch er machte nicht alles umsonst , versteht sich .

" Ich werde dich mitnehmen Draco unter der Bedingung das du nicht auch nur ein Wort in diese Unterhaltung´ besteuerst und falls es einen kampf geben sollte hällst du dich da raus das gilt auch für euch beide , Fred und George , ich werde diese Narren dazu benutzen eine weitere Barriere zu lösen und niemand wid es merken ehe es zuspät ist ! ", Harry lachte eiskalt auf den man sah im an das er sich rächen würde und das nicht gerade sanft da war sich blonde Prinz sicher , aber was ihn noch mehr beschäftigte war was der schwarzhaarige der ihm gegenüberstand dafür von ihm und seinem Vater verlangen würde , den seine Mutter wenn man diese Frau so nennen konnte war abgehauen als sie Lucius verhaftet hatten und hatte ihn hier allein zurückgelassen . Auch er trat nun auf die Zwillinge zu , wie Harry es vor ihm getan hatte und je einer der beiden berührte Harry und die Schulter des Drachen , sie landeten unweit von Hagrids Hütte , aber das schien den ehemaligen Löwen nicht zu interessieren , den er strebte zielstreig auf das Hauptportal zu , das sich vor ihnen öffnete obwohl Dumbleodre es versiegelte vor dem Gerichtstermin , damit auch niemand dazwischen Funken konnte was er aber nicht wusste war das er zugang zu allen Gebäuden auf dieser Welt hatte mögen sie nun versiegelt sein oder das spielte hier und jetzt keine Rolle mehr . So betraten die vier schwarzgekleideten Personen das Schlos und harry begann mit seinen Gefühlen das Schloss abzutasten und fand das Gericht in der Großen Halle den man konnte Lucius Hass auf Dumbledore sehr deutlich spüren . Harry öffnet ein zwites Mal das Tor durch seine blosse Anwesendheit , alle Köpfe wandte sich ihm zu und Lucius wurde ein Spur blasser als er seinen sohn unter den Leuten enddeckte die die Gerichtsverhandlung störten . Aber der junge Mann der an der Spitze der Gruppe stand und alle die auf Dumbledores Seite standen böse anfunkelte strotzte nur so vor Energie , man würde die vier festnehmen lassen weil sie eine heilige Verhandlung gestört hatten .

" Also Mr. Malfoy sie sind ja nicht besser als ihr Vater , ich werde sie sofort festnehemen lassen , wahrscheinlich sind sie ja auch ein Todesser ! Und auch sie Fred und George Weasley sind des Verrats angeklagt worden ! ", zischte der Alte Mann durch den Raum . Aber harry konnte ihn nur mit eiskalte und höhnischer Stimme auslachen den er hielt das war der Alte sagte nicht für wahr , das war doch lustig wolltee ihn einen Erbe des Nördlichen Reiches anklagen nur ging das nicht den er war frei von jeglicher Justiz und das würde auch so bleiben ,da sschwar sich Harry bei allem was ihm heilig war und das war ja nun auch nicht soviel .

" Rührt meine Begleiter an und ich werde PERSÖHNLICH dafür sorgend as ihr des Landes verwiesen werdet ! " , zischte Harry die Richter an und man konnte deutlich sehen wie ihnen der Angstschweiß über den rücken lief .

" Und wem habe ich das Vergnügen , dass man uns so anmaßend Droht ? ", fragte der Hauptrichter jetzt wieder mit fester Stimme .

" Ich bin Prinz Adrian le Fay - Slytherin . Ich bin der Sohn von Lord Voldemort und Severus Snape und bin Erbe des Nördlichen Reiches was ihr Avalon nennt . Mir steht das Recht auf Freie Justiz zu und man hat mir auch in ihrer Gesetztgebung erlaubt das ich Leute unter meinen Schutz stellen kann und kein Ministerium auf dieser Wetl hat noch Anspruch auf diesen Menschen nur ich allein und diesen Anspruch werde ich jetzt nutzen . hiermit stelle ich Lucius Malfoy , Draco Lucius Malfoy , Severus Snape und natürlich Lord Voldemort unter meinen Schutz genau wie alle seine Anhänger , sollten sie jedoch trotz dieser Warnung die genannten Personen angreifen riskiernsie und ihr beschissener Orden einen offen Krieg mit meinem Vater und mit meinem rbe das bei weitem größer und mächtiger ist als ihr bisschen Magie das sie and en Tag legen ! ", zischte Harry Dumbledore und die richter an den niemand hätte gedacht das der junge der Lebt je zu ihrem Feind werden würde .

" Na überrscht Dumbledore ! So tot wie du es gerne hättst sehe ich ja nicht aus wie und gebrochen hast du mich noch lange nicht ! Mit Slytherins Schutz bin ich Unsterblich , also versuch mich anzugreifen und zeige mir was du alles so kannst , Bastard ! ", er versuchte den alten Mann zu provozieren was ihm auch gelang .

Dieser hob seinen Zauberstab und murrmelte den todesfluch wasHarry ausnahmsweise mal durchgehen ließ um zu zeigen das er nicht sterben konnte was auch nicht geschah nachdem dieser ihn getroffen hatte , dann grienste ihn Adrian böse an und zeigte dabei seine Vampirzähne die verdammt spitz waren und nur darauf warteten sie jeamden in den Hals zu beißen und ihn auszusaugen aber das würde er nicht tun den er trank nur grossvaters blut denn das ware ein von schlammblut denn das vertrug er nicht . Durch diesen fluch war die zweite Barriere die sein Aussehen verändert hatte gefallen ob man es glaubte oder nicht Harry verwandelte sich ein zweites ein licht hüllte ihn ein , sein Haar war lang geworden es war dunkelgrün und stand ihm krassen kontrast zu seinen fast weiß - silber wirkenden Augen , erst jetzt war sich Dumbledore sein Fehler bewusst er könnte sich mental ohrfeigen . Währenddessen wandte sich harry dem Richter zu :

" Und ? ich möchte gerne wieder gehen würden sie nun bitte mr. malfoy -senior freilassen ich habe nämmlich die Absicht ihn mitzunehmen mein Aufenthalt in dieser Welt ist beendet bis zum Schuljahresanfang des nächsten jahres . " , schnarrte Harry was nun doch an Snape erinnerte .Lucius wurde wenig später freigelassen und begleitete die vier Jugendlichen in die Anderstwelt ws vor allem für Draco ziemlich interessant war denn dieses reich kannte er nicht . kaum waren sie wieder da war auch schon sein Grossvater in der Halle was Harry ein lächeln entlockte bevor er ihmin die Arme fiel und kurz aber ganz dolle drückte was der ältere mit einer zärtlichen Geste bedankte , es war wichtig das Jung - vampire viel liebe in der ersten zeit bekommen sonst werden sie nicht nur Mächtig sondern auch grausam wenn sie irgentwann erwachsen sind , das wusste Slytherin und das würde er auf jeden fall verhindern , komme da was wolle !

ENDE Teil 4

Ich weiß zu kurz dafür musstet ihr nicht so lange warten ich werde mich bemühen länger zu schreiben wenn wieder Ferien sind ok ?

Büdde kommis !

Titel : Darkness of the other World

( Can you feel the magic mighty in the eye´s of the Snakekind ?)

Kapitel 01 : Destiny of Harry ist End of the power by Dumbledore

Kapitel 02 : 02.1 The Poison of the angry Snakekind

02.2 He is finding the true Parents of the Snakekind

Kapitel 03 : The last Barrier

Kapitel 04 : Prince of Avalon

Kapitel 05 : Conversion and curse of the Feen

Autor : Krad-chan

Mail : Nana-changmx.de

Gengre : Drama , Dark - Harry , Slash

Art : Harry Potter

Paring : Harry Potter ???? ( Wird nicht verraten )

Widmung :

miss - molfoy ( bist ja meist die erste die meine neusten liest , danke dafür )

Silberschweif ,

Hexenlady ,

Bussi- mausi

und natürlich alle anderen die Fleißig Kommis schreiben

Würde mich über jede Art von Kommentar freuen , auch Verbesserungsvorschläge gerne Willkommen . An Alle schreibenden Autoren : Wer hat eine Idee zu einer neuen Fanfiction und weiß nicht wie er Anfangen soll oder wie er es schreiben soll ? Freue mich über Anregungen aller Art

Anmerkung der Autorin : Ich verwende nur selten die ich Form , kann ich nicht so gut

Harry und Draco haben Waffenstillstand büdde nicht wundern ! Gehe nach keinen der Bücher !

By Krad-chan

Ich danke allen kommischreibern sehr herzlich , ich werde versuchen alles so unzusetzen wie ihr es euch vorstellt !

Habe gerade ziemlichen Ausbildungsstress mache nämlich eine Ausbildung zur Gestaltungstechnischen Assistentin für Grafik - Design freu

**Titel : Darkness of the other World**

**( Can you feel the magic mighty in the eye´s of the Snakekind ?)**

Kapitel 05 :

Conversion and curse of the Feen

" Und ? ich möchte gerne wieder gehen würden sie nun bitte mr. malfoy -senior freilassen ich habe nämmlich die Absicht ihn mitzunehmen mein Aufenthalt in dieser Welt ist beendet bis zum Schuljahresanfang des nächsten jahres . " , schnarrte Harry was nun doch an Snape erinnerte .Lucius wurde wenig später freigelassen und begleitete die vier Jugendlichen in die Anderstwelt ws vor allem für Draco ziemlich interessant war denn dieses reich kannte er nicht . kaum waren sie wieder da war auch schon sein Grossvater in der Halle was Harry ein lächeln entlockte bevor er ihmin die Arme fiel und kurz aber ganz dolle drückte was der ältere mit einer zärtlichen Geste bedankte , es war wichtig das Jung - vampire viel liebe in der ersten zeit bekommen sonst werden sie nicht nur Mächtig sondern auch grausam wenn sie irgentwann erwachsen sind , das wusste Slytherin und das würde er auf jeden fall verhindern , komme da was wolle ! 

Lucius kam aus dem staunen gar nicht mehr heraus erst tauchte Potter beim Gericht auf , stellte ihn unter seinen Schutz , dann Verwandelte er sich um schockte das komplette gericht indem er ihn mitnahm und Harry lachte Dumbledore aus das er darauf hereingefallen war , als der Junge ihn provozierte nur um eine weitere Barriere zu lösen , das war ziemlich fiel aufeinmal , fand der Mann mit den langen blonden Haaren .

" Joan wann ist das Ritual, ich möchte mich darauf vorbereiten . Hast du dafür vielleicht ein bisschen Lektüre ? " , war das erste was der junge den jungen Elben fragte als er ihn sah , dieser lächelte ihn nur an .

" Entspann dich einfach , es wird einfach werden da du ja schon zwei deiner Barrieren selber gebrochen hast werden wir nicht mehr sehr viel Arbeit haben , glaub mir , kümmer dich um deinen Besuch Adrian . " , es war freundlich aber dennoch bestimmt gesprochen worden wobei harry anfing zu schmollend en so leicht ließ er sich von andere nichts sagen und das würde sich auch wohl nie ändern , die Gesichter der beiden malfoys bekam der junge Vampir nur von der seite mit und das war auch gut so den wer wollte schon mit einem Vampir zu tun haben , es bestand ja immerhin immer die Gefahr das er einen beißt so dachte Harry und Slytherin war der erste der diese Gedanken mitbekam da war es aber schon zu spät den Harry war gerade in dem moment wo Salazar hatte eingreifen wollen , appariert und er schien selbst vor ihm seine Gedanken und Aura zu verschließen , Salazar bekam Panik sein Jüngster war mal wieder Deppresiv das durfte doch nicht war sein wo sie ihn doch gerade rst wieder aufgebaut hatten ! Joan rettete die Situation indem dem Ältesten hier Mut zusprach .

" Salazar nun mach nicht die ganze Welt verrückt ! Er ist jung und nicht dumm lass ihn nachdenken , er braucht eure hilfe nicht um mächtig zu werden er wird und muss sich von allein wieder finden wenn nicht können selbst wir hier in Ethernaki nichts mehr für ihn tun ! Du kennst diese Auswahl er zeigt das er alleine zurechtkommt und seine Magie so geschickt einsetzt um notfalls ganz Hogwarts zu zerstören , er ist ein Schlangenkind , mächtiger gehts schon gar nicht mehr . Harry weiß was er tut und niemand wird sich ihm in den Weg stellen . Niemand selbst du nicht , es wäre glatter Selbstmord ! Bevor ich es vergesse ich habe ein paar meiner elben in die Anderswelt geschickt sie sollte die Sicherheit von Toms Leuten sichern und den Schüler/innen von Slytherin ihren Schutz geben . Es wird ein langer Weg Avalon wieder dieser Welt anzunähern , aber Adrian ist Stark , wenn er bereit ist ein Büdniss einzugehen wird diese Welt wieder erstrahlen diesmal auf ewig keiner dieser Schlammblüter wird diese Bindung überleben , nicht bei IHM ! ", war der einzige Kommentar zu diesem Thema .

Harry befand sich in sicher Obhut seiner Schlangen , er bereitete sich auf seine Herrschaft als zweiter Dunkler lord vor , der er nach dem ritual sein würde , es mochte ja sein das seine Macht nur so floss aber auch er musste sie trainieren und das tat er alleine , was er aber nicht mitbekam war das seine Banne die ihn behinderten zerbrachen er mächtiger wurde sich veränderte sich noch mehr bis nichts mehr an den jungen der lebt erinnerte . Im moment würde man sagen das er schöner war als Draco derja als herzenbrecher nummer eins in hogwarts gehandelt wurde aber das würden sie den todessern in ein paar Wochen entscheiden lassen den dort wurde ihnen ihr neuer Lord vorgestellt , der Drache war neugierig genug ihn hier in seiner bescheidenen Unterkunft zu finden aber was machte man nicht alle für diesen hübschen prinzen ? Im war nach fast drei vollen Tagen vorbereitungen nicht mehr nach allein sein er hatte lust einzukaufen und das würde er auch tun auch wenn Dumbledore ihn suchen lies er war nicht dumm er würde sich schon zu helfen wissen falls jemand ausfallem dem prinzen gegenüber werden würde , er war Gott und er würde es auch bleiben das war sicher .Es war Frühstuckszeit und er machte sich auf zum essen denn er wollte seine Eltern und die anderen nicht länger warten lassen also kleidete er sich an und nahm Harrys Gestalt wieder an, den er würde jetzt noch nicht sein neues Aussehen enthüllen er hatte es nämlich vefeinert , es so ausgebessert das er fast wie ein negel wirkte der doch verflucht tödlich war wenn man ihn reizte und das wagte niemand .

" Wir bekommen besuch , sieht so aus als ob unser neuer Lord wieder unter uns weilt und er hat einer seiner Wölfe bei sich . " , verkündete der Priester den anderen , diese starrte harry ersteinmal an den er war auch in dieser Gestalt sehr schön und das war nicht nur rein platonisch sondern seine Bewegungenw are die eines Vampirs der nach Rache sehnte nach töten und nach seiner Macht strebte das war genau richtig für dieses kind der Finsternis , niemand würde jetzt mehr bezweifeln er wäre nicht der neue Herr der Schlangen den diese Person würde nicht gerade sanft sterben , das war sicher .

Niemand würde glauben wenn man ihnen erzählen würde das der neue Lord gerade ihr Junge der lebt war wenn sie nicht seine Umwandlung selbst gesehen hätten .

" Ich habe was neues auf Lager denn ich habe meine Kräfte trainniert und zwar sehr gut , eine neue Fähigkeit ist mir zuteil geworden sie ist alt und ich werde sie testen und zwar bei Dumbledore selbst . Tom , Severus begleitet mich . " , es war mehr ein befehl als eine Bitte , denn wer wusste schon was passierte wenn sie ihm nicht folgten ? Sie könnten ja was verpassen .

Sie kamen auf der andere Seite des Sees an und Harrys Gesicht zeugte von diebischer Vorfreude .

" Ich werde dieses verfluche Schloss in denn zustand zurückversetzen in dem es war bevor diese Schlammblüter es entweiten . " , bei diesen Worten ging Salazar ein Licht auf ,der Fluch war einzigartig.

So betraten sie die große Halle und alle starrten sie wieder an als würden sie geradewegs aus der Hölle kommen .

" Nun mein lieben Mitschüler ich habe nun nach meinem Trainning ein kleines Geschenk an Dumbledore , wie sie sehen können bin ich mächtig geworden und habe alle Barrieren überwunden , ein kleiner Fluch und Zauber für sie allein ." , diebisch klang diese Aussage des Schülers . Er konzentrierte sich und formte ohne seinen Zauberstab eine Kugel sie war Pechschwarz und reflecktierte grüne Strahlen .

" Fluch der Fee !" , zischte Harry und die Kugel schwabte übe ihn und der Schule hinaus , alles veränderte sich ,es war die Zeit in der sein großvater gelebt hatte , alles war in Dunkelgrün , Silber und Schwarz gehalten , so war es gehalten .

" Abrer denk nicht das das alles ist was dieser Fluch kann , er kann auch menschen auf ewig in die Finsternis verbannen also pass mal auf das soetwas nicht auch mal mit dir passiert " , drohte ihm der junge Lord .

Mit dieser Drohung verging der Tag ohne größere Vorkommnisse .

Ende Teil 5


End file.
